When wolves cry
by fighter fox spirit
Summary: All he had wanted was a simple life but as he picked up the injured girl he knew it wouldnt work out so easily. He should have listened to the women in the market because if the wolves cry there going to go after him ...How troublesome.
1. Time to pay the reaper

Enjoy!

* * *

The lush green forest seemed to silence itself as the brown haired girl lay dying on the thick grass. Her ever loyal companion stood watch, though he knew there wasn't anything he could do to help. His black ears pinned to his skull in an attempt to block and change the view he knew to be all to real. The grass once green turned a rusty colour as the blood seemed to crawl away from the girl, he knew as his mistress and best friend. It was trust and luck that had let them get this far but as the her breathing became shallow and laboured they both knew there luck had ran out.

Taking the deepest breath she could manage the brunette lifted her left arm high enough for the wolf to see. Immediately she felt the warm soft presence she knew to be Ryu at her side as his snout found its way under the palm of her hand. "Ryu" she began in a whisper her throat would allow her "you have to leave they will find us both if you don't" a copper taste filled her mouth, the girl knew the taste of the red liquid all to well, spitting it out onto the now rust coloured grass she managed to whisper one last message to her companion "please Ryu go" before the she fell into the dark void known as unconsciousness.

Sitting back on its haunches the wolfs eyes blinked rapidly a small whine escaped its previously silent form. The bleakness of the situation he and his master faced hanging like a dark cloud over his soul. Leaving now would ensure his safety but would mean sacrificing his master and that was something he refused to do, but staying would result in the death for them both and he would do anything in his power to stop the eternal darkness swallowing his mistress. So here he sat faced a soul wrenching situation it was unlikely if he even managed to get her on his back that he could get very far.

The constant sharp pain in his back legs and the smell of burnt fur and flesh that filled his nose were the chains keeping him from saving his best friends life, the border that kept success just out of their reach. Closing his eyes the feeling of defeat began to creep its way it to his system. Spreading through his veins. The though of just lying down next to his mistress pretending everything was ok.

Resting, the slow breeze sweeping through his fur, the night breeze filling his nose with its sweet smell but then to ignore the sound of his mistresses breathing and heart beat slowing, the feel of her blood slowly coating his fur and to ignore the hand that before this moment would scratch his head affectionately now lay limp stretching for him. How? How could he think he could ignore the one thing he held above all others the one thing he held more dear than his own life? No he would get them both out of here alive and they would be safe again! Now he just had to think how.

Pale pinks and purples stained the sky signalling the end of the day and as a slight chill rattled through his mistress Ryu realised if he didn't get her out of the open he would have more than one problem to deal with. He sniffed around the surrounding area the slight hint of deer and a few humans but other than that nothing out of the ordinary.

He would have to leave if only for a little while. Alone he could not help her but if he got another human one who would not hurt his mistress than she would live. With one last look backwards he ran towards the smell of humans leaving his fear behind for it would only remind him of what they had lost and what they were risking.

* * *

Blackness slowly clouded her vision as she looked into the saddened eye of her ever loyal companion, The way his eyes had lost all the hope they had held before this mission told her all she needed to know. There was no hope for her. The wounds she had sustained were worse then she had first thought, though she could no longer feel much her body had gone numb.

As she lifted up her left arm the feeling of tiny pins sticking into her flesh enveloped it whole and she had to fight in order to keep it up long enough for him to see. She couldn`t let him die here not when he had tried so hard to save her, staying by her side through all the chaos that had landed them in this situatuion and even now when he could save himself live to breath another day he stayed by her side never shaking in his decision to stay with her. Never moving.

She breathed out testing her voice she said the only thing she could. He could not die here. Not when it was her fault they were in this mess. "Ryu" the wolfs attention snapped away from the thoughts inside his head his full attention on her. "you have to leave they will find us both if you don't" her voice shook with the effort it took to main tain it the pain increasing the more she spoke. Blood began to pool in her mouth whether from her throat or some other injury she didnt know nor did she care it was to late for her but not for him. He has a chance.

She spat the vile liquid onto the grass it joining with the ever growing pool. Her companions eyes stared with paniced and saddended eyes he knew she wouldnt make it as much as she did and there was nothing he could do. "please Ryu go" her last words until death came for her soul. As the darkness filled her vision she Looked up into the pink and purple filled sky, she smiled inwardly what a nice day to die.

* * *

**_why not read one of my other stories like_**


	2. Troublesome

**Hi blah life is so wierd its super fun and some meanie has to ruin it but then someone comes along and makes it fun again. i mean come on its confusing especially when miss starts telling us a poem about a very um obvious man wanting something personal from a women. lol the poem is called his coy misstress if anyones read it im sure you understand. oh well enough with my life on with the story.**

...

The trees began to blur into simple shapes and colours as the scent became stronger and a worn down path made its way into his sight. He stopped at the edge of the forest and sniffed at the road. The sound of old wooden wheels hitting hard stone made it to his ears and as he blended back into the green of the forest a cart pulled by a horse rolled past. The horse must have sensed him as it started to rear its head and neigh in a dangerous fashion attempting to either scare the wolf so that it would not attack or break free of its leather chains.

He shook his head the stupid animal only doing as it was told probably couldn't even understand common English. The animal gods, well some of them had been friends with the humans helping them, doing things they couldn't do for themselves: pulling carts, sending messages. some of his own kind even abandoned their clan to go and live among the humans.

Well they had paid for their mistake now, being turned from gods of the forests to simple pets, an animal to do the humans will. Stupid, thick, domesticated animals. now the few animals that stayed in the forests looked on at their fellow animals with shame and pity. Never would they know of the life they were meant to have they simply pull the carts and do as there humans say. It probably sounded like his relationship with his master but no he was here because he loved her, not in the way one would love their mate or cubs but she was part of his pack and he would protect her the way she protected him and he always would.

A boy no older than eighteen got out of the cart and started to try and calm the horse still oblivious to his presence stupid human. He smirked and got ready to pounce his back legs wiring them selves ready for the attack as a low growl escaped from his throat. The boy turned just in time to hit the floor head first. Only a strangled cry escaping his mouth.

* * *

He looked towards the sky it was getting late he should have been back home hours ago the market was a while away from his home. His mother and him lived in a simple cottage in a clearing in the woods. His father had left them when he was only 3. He couldn't remember that day very clearly only shouting and banging but he was glad that he had left. From what his mother had told him when she felt the need to talk of the subject he had been an abusive and awful husband and if only for his mothers sake he was glad he had left.

He ran a hand through his brown hair if they didn't get home soon it would be dark and his mother would be worried "troublesome" he sighed. He looked towards the dark woods and felt a shiver go down his spine as he remembered what he had heard when the woman in the market gossiped. The forest was a dangerous place especially at night he had already know this, living in the a clearing meant that he had to often go into the forest to catch dinner or fetch water but he had been taught from when he was little to never go into the forest at night. But according to the women in the market the forest was especially dangerous now for a dangerous monster was seen lurking around in its shadowed depths. Not a hideous monster, a soul stealer. A beautiful maiden who would steal the souls of men who fell for her beauty, charm and grace only to eat them later under the full moon to preserve her looks. Not that that was the only thing he needed to be worried about robbers, wolves, bears they all hung around at night in that forest but he shivered he didnt want to be eaten, even if it was by a beautiful woman.

He felt another shiver go down his spine and shook his head now was not the time to start panicking if he kept his head and concentrated on what he needed to do he could get home in time. The horse stopped in its tracks and started to rear it head and stand on its hind legs kicking frantically. Pulling at the reins he tried to regain control only for the horse to become more frantic in its attempt to break free.

He jumped out from the coach landing on the cobbled path with a bit of thud and ran to the front of the horse. He looked around but couldn't see anything it must have been a grass snake they did seem to come out at night. Grabbing for the reigns he tried to calm the horse but stopped when he heard a low growl coming from the forest. He turned just in time to see a dark shadow leap out from the darkness of the forest as a strangled cry escaped his mouth and then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Well that had not gone as he had expected, he had at least expected the boy to put up some kind of fight or to at least not fall. Yes he had wanted to scare him, make him easier to command but he had planned to talk to him. The boy would have done as he had said and they could all go on their way but now he had an unconscious and useless human , a dying mistress and a horse who was running for the hills. He sighed as he picked the human up by the collar of his clothes and flicked him onto his back this kid better not try anything when he woke up. He looked to the sky, his mistress didn't have much time.

...

**I just wanted to thank aaroniteXkryptonite for reviewing. NO ONE ELSE DID AWWWW thats so mean after i tried so hard as well awww.. oh well you know the drill (review loads)**

**Thank so much**

**Fighter Fox Spirit**


End file.
